<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Would You Do If I Was Gone? by Dedlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883395">What Would You Do If I Was Gone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlock/pseuds/Dedlock'>Dedlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korrasami - Fandom, Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Quiet Time Together, Romantic Relationship, Separation, Soulmates, Talking About the Past, deep thoughts, forever together, talking about death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlock/pseuds/Dedlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have been in a well-established romantic relationship for a few years. As with any couple, sometimes the big conversations come up seemingly out of nowhere. Sharing your life with the Avatar is never easy. Luckily, Asami is always up to the challenge.<br/>Standalone story set post series finale and comics (Turf Wars and Ruins of the Empire).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korrasami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Would You Do If I Was Gone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami sat on the couch going over some Future Industries paperwork. Her long legs stretched along the cushions were intertwined with Korra’s, who was propped up on the opposite end of the couch. Korra slowly drew circles with her finger on Asami’s ankle as sunbeams shined through the window. </p>
<p>Asami had come to appreciate these types of days. Just the two of them sharing the same space, enjoying the quiet with one another. Sometimes, Asami even getting a little low-level work done. She loved that Korra was there with her, maybe playing with her toes, coming from behind to envelop her in a warm hug or sitting next to her, twisting the long locks of Asami’s hair through her fingers. Shared, peaceful moments together like these made it all worth it to Asami. This was all that really mattered in the end anyway.</p>
<p>Asami looked up from the pages to admire the woman she loved. By the expression on Korra’s face, she was deep in thought. The frown told Asami those thoughts were something serious. Again, Korra’s need to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders as the Avatar likely had taken her to a place of sincere worry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Korra?” Asami softly spoke. No reply.<br/>“Korra.” She spoke in a normal tone. Still no reply.<br/>“Korra darling. Are you here?” Asami asked. Korra’s gaze finally snapped back and she looked at Asami across the couch.<br/>“Sorry,” Korra quietly said. “I was thinking.”<br/>“I know,” Asami said with that sweet smile that always warmed Korra’s heart. “I know that look too. What’s bothering you?”</p>
<p>Asami set down her paperwork and pulled in closer to Korra so she could hold both of her hands. Korra looked down at their entwined fingers and let out a deep sigh. She raised her head and met Asami’s sparkling, green eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you ever...I mean...uh...what would you do if I were gone?” Korra cautiously replied.</p>
<p>Now the frown that appeared on Asami’s face matched the one on Korra’s. It bothered Asami that someone so young, had been through so much, that these are the types of topics that roll around her brain. Hoping to ease into the discussion and to give her a moment to gather the right words for where she knew this talk was really going, Asami responded.</p>
<p>“Probably the same thing I did the last time you were gone. Those three years I buried my nose in my work and missed you deeply every second of the day, hoping you were going to come back to me soon.”</p>
<p>Korra’s expression grew more serious. Here it comes, Asami thought.<br/>“No. Not that kind of ‘temporary’ gone,” Korra said with a break in her voice. “What would you do if I was really gone...What would you do if I am the first to die?”</p>
<p>Even though she knew this was the question headed her way, Asami still felt a lump in her throat and her eyes began to sting when the words left Korra’s lips.<br/>Asami squeezed Korra’s hands tighter and looked into her endlessly blue eyes.</p>
<p>“First, I wouldn’t refer to that time in our lives as a ‘temporary’ gone,” Asami replied with a light chuckle. “I was hurt and frankly, a bit of a mess...Korra, you’ve kind of ruined ‘Independent Loner Asami’. We both know I am broken without you.”<br/>“I know. That’s why I am worried,” Korra said. “You should have known then I was going to come back to you eventually, yet you were hurting...you’ve lost so much...with your parents. Now, I’m your family...and it breaks my heart to think I would put you through that again. Leave you alone. I don’t want to be the reason anymore why you are in pain,” Korra’s eyes then spilled with tears.</p>
<p>“Spirits Korra. How your mind takes you to these places is just cruel...for the both of us,” Asami said with angst. She took a deep breath. “You need to understand that I know who you are. I know what I signed up for when I fell in love with you. I know that every time you kiss me goodbye and walk out that door could be the last time I see you. I live with that fear every day. I know I could be easily sitting with Katara some day soon, both of us heartbroken, missing the loves of our lives...both of our Avatars. But I can’t methodically choose who I love to make things easy for myself. I am meant to love YOU and to somehow manage everything that comes along with that. I KNOW that immense pain is going to be a reality for me someday. That’s why every single moment I spend with you now is so important to me. All these memories, big and small, that we are building together now, will hopefully get me through those days without you when they come.”</p>
<p>Oh that may have been too much to say all at once, Asami thought as she saw the shocked expression on Korra’s face. A few moments passed as Korra processed everything Asami just said.</p>
<p>Korra wiped some tears from her face. “So you realize all of this? But...you still want to be with me? Even though you are probably setting yourself up for something horrible in the end?”<br/>“Yes, Korra,” Asami said as she placed her hand on her love’s cheek and looked her directly in the eyes. “That’s how true love works. It’s so much better to feel ALL the emotions, wonderful AND horrible, than to live an entire life and feel absolutely nothing at all. You should know that by now,” Asami said.</p>
<p>Korra thought about what Asami said. “So what you’re saying is you are as reckless with your heart as I am with my life?”<br/>“Yup,” Asami said with a wink. “Quite the pair, aren’t we?”<br/>Korra smiled. “I guess that’s why we hold onto one another so tightly and how every second together always feels so intense.” She contemplated further. “Neither of us knows when this story may end?”<br/>“Nope,” Asami said. “We never know when someone is going to rip pages out of our book. That’s why no time we spend together is a waste. Every moment is precious. A gift, really. We are so lucky to have found one another Korra. Most people never get this, ever. We have been so blessed.”<br/>“Yeah. We are,” Korra agreed.<br/>“Now, since we are talking about this, I guess I should ask you the same question,” Asami continued. “That story, what if I was the first to die, Korra? It could happen...What would you do?” Asami pressed.</p>
<p>Korra stopped. Her heart immediately felt a sharp pain followed by emptiness. Her eyes filled with tears. At that moment, Asami realized that her death was something Korra never had contemplated. Never imagined. The rawness of emotion was evident.</p>
<p>“No. No. No...I could never let that happen...” Korra’s voice cracked as she shook her head. “I just couldn’t...without you...I wouldn’t be able to breathe...there wouldn’t be a point.”</p>
<p>Asami pulled Korra in for an embrace, resting the Avatar’s head on her breast. Kissing her head, Asami sighed.</p>
<p>“Neither of us knows what is going to happen. But we have to promise one another that whichever one of us is left to walk alone, we must keep walking. We can grieve, for a bit. But then we have to get up and keep moving forward, whether if it is for four months or forty years. Neither of us can give up living once one of us is gone. It’s not who we are. We both always pick ourselves up and carry on, becoming stronger from the loss.”</p>
<p>Asami shifted and held Korra’s face between her hands. Looking into those blue eyes, Asami’s expression was fierce, even though a tear trailed down her cheek. </p>
<p>“Promise me Korra...Promise me if somehow I am the one to leave you alone in this world, that you won’t give up. That you will get up and keep walking. Don’t waste the rest of your days waiting for death to come to you. Your life is so precious...to me. Please don’t waste it.”</p>
<p>Korra closed her eyes. She took a deep breath...Exhaled. “Knowing that is what you need of me,” Korra opened her eyes and looked into Asami’s eyes, which sparkled like emeralds. “I promise.” <br/>“Thank you,” Asami said as she moved her face closer until their foreheads touched. “I really hate talking about things like this, you know.” Then she kissed the tip of Korra’s nose.</p>
<p>Another few moments passed with silence. Then Korra’s expression changed.<br/>“Asami...I love you so much,” Korra said confidently.<br/>“Korra. I believe I love you more,” Asami replied with a sincere but playful tone. <br/>“I don’t think that is possible knowing how much I really love you,” Korra rebutted.<br/>“Don’t get competitive with me, Avatar,” Asami said with a smirk as she slowly crawled on top of Korra to come in for a kiss.<br/>“I am the Avatar and I...” Korra’s proclamation was cut off by Asami’s passionate kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>